tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Cloak
| image = | format = | running time = 60 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = Freeform | seasons = 2 | number of episodes = 20 | production company = Freeform ABC Studios Marvel Television | executive producers = Joe Quesada; Stan Lee; Alan Fine; Tom Lieber; Jeph Loeb; Gina Prince-Bythewood; Joe Quesada; Karim Zreik | producers = Margaret Scarpello; Wendy Willming; Rajeev Malhotra | principal cast = Olivia Holt; Aubrey Joseph; Gloria Reuben; Andrea Roth; J.D. Evermore; Miles Mussenden; Carl Lundstedt; Emma Lahana; Jaime Zevallos | 1st = June 7th, 2018 | last = }} Cloak & Dagger is an American television series of the supernatural fantasy and drama genres. It is based on the costumed super-heroes known as Cloak and Dagger, who appear in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The series was published by Marvel Television and ABC Studios and began airing on Freeform on June 7th, 2018. The show stars Olivia Holt and Aubrey Joseph as Tandy Bowen and Tyrone Johnson, also known as Dagger and Cloak. Though they grew up in separate lifestyles, they each share a common childhood tragedy, resulting in the deaths of a loved one. This selfsame trauma also resulted in each of them developing strange superhuman powers. Tandy can generate daggers of light, while Tyrone can envelop himself in a cloak of darkness. Also starring in Marvel's Cloak & Dagger is Gloria Reuben as Tyrone's mother, Adina Johnson, Andrea Roth as Tandy's mother, Melissa Bowen, J.D. Evermore as Detective Connors, Miles Mussenden as Tyrone's father, Otis Johnson, Carl Lundstedt as Liam Walsh, Emma Lahana as NYPD police detective Brigid O'Reilly and Jaime Zevallos as Father Francis Xavier Delgado. Episodes Season One Season Two Notes & Trivia * Cloak & Dagger was developed for television by Joe Pokaski. The series aired on Thursday evenings at 8:00 pm. * Cloak & Dagger shared continuity with the greater Marvel Cinematic Universe, which includes not only Marvel Studios' feature films such as Iron Man, Incredible Hulk and The Avengers, but also their television projects Agent Carter, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Netflix family of shows, Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Iron Fist and The Punisher. It is the first series set within the Marvel Cinematic Universe that does not air on either ABC or Netflix. * The characters of Tandy Bowen and Tyrone Johnson were created by writer Bill Mantlo and artist Ed Hannigan. They first appeared in Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man #64 in March 1982. * Cloak and Dagger received their own four-issue comic book limited series, which was published from October 1983 to January 1984. They then received a second title, which was an ongoing series, which ran for only eleven issues from July 1985 to March 1987. A third series began publication in October 1989 and ran for nineteen issues. Cloak & Dagger received a one-shot special in May 2010. Another limited series began publication with an August 2018 cover date to coincide with the release of the television series. * The show is also identified by the title Marvel's Cloak & Dagger, which redirects to this page. Cloak and Dagger and Marvel's Cloak and Dagger also redirect to this page. * In July 2018, it was announced at the San Diego Comic-Con that Cloak & Dagger was renewed for a ten-episode second season, which would air in 2019. * The central setting for Cloak & Dagger is New Orleans, Louisiana. In the comics, Cloak and Dagger are based out of New York City, New York. The venue was changed for the series, because the creators wanted to keep the setting separate from that of the rest of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, most of which takes place in New York City. * A pervasive antagonistic entity presented in the show is the Roxxon Energy Corporation. It is based on a fictional company featured in the comics that first appeared in Captain America, Volume 1 #180 in December 1974. * The characters of Father Francis Xavier Delgado and Brigid O'Reilly were created by writer Bill Mantlo and artists Rick Leonardi and Terry Austin. They first appeared in Cloak and Dagger #1 in October 1983. See also External Links ----